Chalkdust Stars
by helterskelterwalter
Summary: Everybody leaves, they all move on. But what if you meet someone who cares? What do you get when you finally meet someone who will stay?
1. Chapter 1

**"CHALK DUST STARS"**

**FANDOM: Lord of the Flies by William Golding **

**PAIRING: Roger X Simon (Alternate Universe. Rated M for a few scenes.)**

**NOTE: Roger's POV.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

The rhythm of the rain against the shed's roof irritates me. The sound crashes my ears and creates a cacophony with the grumpy sky and the unbearable traffic madness.

The bus isn't here yet. There's a biting cold wind and I have no coat. Thin wisps of smoke flow out of my nose. My tumbler is empty, the coffee is all gone. There was nothing to do but to wait.

And I have no patience for that. Still, I shiver and wait.

Heaven rumbles. I look up just in time to see the lightning mark a beautiful scar on the grey sky. The sky always reminds me of the blackboards and whiteboards at school. God would be the one holding the chalk, or the marker. He draws the sun, the moon, the clouds...

Squeaking noises disturb my thoughts. My head jerks.

I see a figure walking swiftly to the shed. His squeaky boots slosh in and out of puddles. He reaches the shed, took off his coat but all I could see are his green eyes that glimmer like emeralds on his tan skin, it is hard to miss. The striking beautiful eyes catch my attention before I begin to notice his soaking figure. His red hoodie is dark, nearly maroon with water; dark brown locks flat on his pale skin, and boots with brown spots from the mud. Naturally, I'd pay no attention or even laugh at him but I found myself marveling... oh, god, those eyes.

"H-hullo..." The sound of his greet jolts me. "You were staring at me... or you spaced out?"

I nod.

"Pardon?" He looks up at me with those beautiful set of green eyes.

"Spaced out, I suppose." I hastily say and turn my head away. _Odd... _I tell myself. _Extremely peculiar of me... I don't like people... I never talk for anyone's sake... How... is he doing it? What sorcery..._

Here's a fact about me: I hate words. Ironically, I am an English teacher. Don't ask why I landed with that job but I guess I had been desperate? Maybe. Point is, words simply create chaos and the world has too much of that.

When hums start to escape from his lips and I have no idea if I found it irritable or adorable. The shorter boy bounces up and down on his toes and tiny beads of rainwater fall to his clothes from his hair. I am staring. He doesn't seem to notice, or he's simply ignoring me.

The sound of screeching tires and the slight putrid smoke disturbs me from the staring trance. A big red monster speeds its way through the slippery wet road. Doors hiss open and the conductor, with a nasal British accent, greets me.

"Right side, near the back. That's the only vacant one, sir." He adds as I hurry inside. Curse these drops that fell on my polo! I ought to be faster...

My heels make sounds—rather intimidating sounds, I'd like to say so—as I carefully make my way across the bus.

I sit down. The doors slam shut. The driver steps on it. The red bus moves. I abruptly stand up.

"No, mister, that ain't proper. We don't want no accidents, do we now?"

"You left him."

"He was dripping wet. Dirty, too. And he ain't goin' to clean up this bus so, no. We don't lift dirty rascals, sir."

I walk with perfect balance across the bus again, but this time, I was going back from where I entered.

"I'm going down."

"But, mister—"

"But you don't lift dirty rascals, right?"

"Oy, what's the commotion o'er thar, Bruce?" The driver turns around and I give him my natural death glare.

"The doors." I say. He immediately stops, pulls open the doors. I jump out and rush back to the shed and this time, there isn't a single drop of rain that I cursed, even if they pour down me and make me as soaking wet as the boy waiting for nothing at the shed.

* * *

_**WALTER: The first RogerSimon fic written by me in my life. And its rated M. Ohohoho! I hope people will stay tuned for more! I'll make it quick, unlike my update in Broken Bones and a Healing Heart (Jack x Ralph)! I swear, this pairing needs more love, I tell you! More love! D8**_

_**And I have no idea if buses in England actually do that but please, let's pretend its the case to not ruin the story. Thank you for reading! (8**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Simon's POV. And we all know Simon's the "batty one," right? Expect some lunacy and peculiarity in his character for this story. If you think I'm being disrespectful or degrading his character, IT IS UNINTENTIONAL. Seriously, I love Si, okay, so please don't judge/ badmouth me for his insane tendencies in here.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

I was leaning on one of the shed's pole. It was more than a minute ago that I was being rejected by the second bus. It sped away, not forgetting to blow the smoke right at my face. The rain was still pouring, still getting me wetter than wet.

I caught myself smiling at nothing. What was I thinking? See, this is why they keep calling you batty, Simon! And you wonder why Ralph left you...

Laughter flowed out of my mouth, cutting through the downpour. Such memories were beautiful and moving on hurt. But I hope he's happy. He wasn't even a homosexual in the first place. Perhaps the blonde was just... bisexual? What do you think, Si?

Loud clicking noises suddenly drew closer to me, disturbing my little chitchat with my own self. My head jerked right, then left. In the distance, I was seeing a figure... Was he coming closer? Oh, the rain is blurring his face, I can't see! But it was a man. A man in dark blue polo and a pale white tie, he was. It was his shoes that loudly tap the ground and interrupt my thoughts and he was coming closer, closer, closer... closer...

He was standing right before me, panting and dripping wet from the rain. My hand, like it had a mind of its own, was slowly reaching out to him. I patted his head and it moved up to look at me. His stare was too intense, I looked down in embarrassment. His hand got my chin and pulls my face up. Arms flailed and I gently pushed him and his dark eyes away from my face.

"Did they leave you, too?" I asked, for I was sure he was the teacher standing beside me a while ago. He had that nib in his pocket and I can see the black cap just there. Yes, this was the man from the shed. Yes, this was the man, the creepy watcher who wouldn't stop staring. Was it because my humming was awful? Oh, Simon, you better stop humming in public places!

"I bloody came back for you, goddamnit!" He spat but I don't understand why he seemed to be angry.

"Why would you do that?" I throw in another question. "Nobody comes back for the batty boy. They all move on. They leave me. I'm used to it, honestly." I calmly said and nod at my own words as I realised this. Wow... haha! They all left me. Hahaha! Nobody cares for the batty boy! Hahahaha!

"Stop laughing. Where do you live?"

"Oh, I had been thinking too loud again. I was actually laughing? This is embarrassing!" I started chortling, not intentionally ignoring his question though. I just can't believe my loony side was surfacing now of all days! I still have to go to Piggy's place. I wonder if Ralph is there...

"Excuse me, but all the buses out there are selfish and I can bet a twenty thousand pounds that the next bus will just speed past you." The formal-looking man spoke. I believe he was talking to me.

"Guess I'll have to walk then!" I cheerfully said. But before I ever took a step out of the shed, the other man pulled me back.

"You'll get sick."

"How did you know I was sickly?"

"Hm, let's see, your lanky figure..." He slightly shook my body. "You're talking to yourself, you're laughing at nothing and only a silly child would run through this rain."

I didn't mind his implications that I have completely lost my sanity.

Suddenly, he pulled out some rectangular black thing from his pocket. Buttons were pushed and then he slid the thing up to his ear.

"Hullo, this is Roger. I'm at..." Then he spoke too fast. His pokerface shifted. His brows were suddenly arched, like an angry god. He was gritting his teeth. Hands were clutching tightly on to that phone.

"GODDAMNIT, NEVER MIND IT! NEVER MIND! NEVER FUCKING MIND IT! AND DON'T BOTHER! AND DON'T YOU DARE. I'M COMING HOME! I'M COMING HOME!"

It surprised me to hear him shout. He look like such a quiet man. Confused emotions fluttered in my heart and panic shot me when the man named Roger curled his fingers against mine. I was about to flail my arms and protest and beg him to spare me from his wrath and creepiness when a bus stopped in front of us.

"You two lads soaking wet?"

Simultaneously, we nodded.

It sped off.

"I hope you won't mind," he raised our entwined hands up. I wasn't scared anymore.

"I can't leave you alone." Roger hopped out of the rain. Rain fell on him but he was only staring at me as if nothing else was wrong. I took small steps and soon, the rain kissed me, kissed our clothes together. We were more than drenched but we walked, hand in hand. For the first time, someone—a total stranger to be exact—seemed to care for me.

* * *

**_WALTER: Did anybody notice anything, any difference between the 1st chapter and the 2nd? Besides the character POV shift? ANYTHING? D8 I will draw a free LOTF-related request for someone who gets the answer right. Other than that, I hope you'll stay tuned for chapter 3!_**


End file.
